Nuevo Comienzo
by vigesimo
Summary: fanfic centrado en highschool dxd pero con cambio de protagonista , ademas de que cambiares algunas cosas, agregare personajes de otra mangas/anime


Bueno este es mi primer fic haci que tratare de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda .

Este fic estará situado en el mundo de highschool dxd pero con algunos cambios de personajes y otras cosas que cambiare y agregare con el tiempo

Bueno espero que les guste

 **Capitulo 1 : nueva vida**

 **Prota –** fiuu ( suspiro _xd)_ por fin llegue

Nuestro protagonista se encuentra en la salida/entrada del aeropuerto donde recién aterrizaba su avión

 **Prota** _ **-**_ _haci que esta es la ciudad de khuo. Parece que será mi nuevo hogar. Cuando ella me dijo que me mandaría a vivir al mundo humano no pensé que seria un Japón_

 **Prota –** bueno dejándolo de lado tengo que llegar a mi nuevo departamento

Caminando un par se metros saliendo del aeropuerto llego a una fila de taxis que esperaban en la entada/Salida del aeropuerto, se subió al primero de la fila junto con su pequeño bolso

 **Chofer -** buenos días señor a donde lo llevo

 **Prota –** lléveme a esta dirección, entregándole una hoja con la dirección

 **Chofer-** esta bien legaremos en unos 10 minutos

 **Chofer –** usted es extranjero cierto, que lo trae a esta ciudad

 **Prota –** vengo por un trabajo

 **Chofer -** trabajo? Por su edad pensé que venia a estudiar en la universidad de khuo

 **Prota -** jeje ya termine la universidad me salte unos años por mis calificaciones

 **Chofer** – ooh haci que es genio, y a que viene a trabajar si se puede preguntar

 **Prota** – voy a trabajar de profesor en la academia khuo

 **Chofer** – profesor eh espero que le valla bien

 **Ptota -** gracias igualmente

Mientras viajaba nuestro prota miraba por la ventana la tranquila ciudad en donde viviría.

Unos minutos después el auto se detuvo en frente de un edifico de 7 pisos

 **Chofer –** aquí estamos señor

 **Prota -** gracias aquí esta el dinero quédese con el vuelto

Nuestro protagonista bajo del auto junto con su bolso y miro al edificio. Comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada en donde se dirigió hacia las escaleras, viendo la hija que tenia en la mano donde decía _" 3 piso_ , habitación _33 " el pelinegro se dirigió hacia donde seria su apartamento, llego enfrente de la puerta donde esta tenia su nombre escrito. Saco las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta. Lo primero que vio fue el living donde había un juego de sillones un televisor lcd 42 pulgadas, consola etc (_ _no tengo ganas de describir el departamento jajaja xd)_

El departamento en si era el de una persona de clase media con todo lo que una persona necesitaría para vivir

 **Prota –** uff menosmal que le dije que quería algo normal , si para ella esto es normal no quiero saber lo que seria el lujo

Bueno tengo que empezar a desempacar

Caminando hacia su dormitorio el pelinegro señala el piso en donde aparece un circulo mágico donde salen 2 bolsos donde guardaba sus cosas personales .

El pelinegro empieza a guardar toda su ropa y demás cosas

 **Prota –** ya termine, viendo la hora en su reloj de muñeca

Son las 4:37 pm debería tomar un baño e ir a comprar la comida

…..

Luego de terminar de ducharse sale de si departamento y baja las escaleras y sale del edificio

Una cuadra después entra en una tienda donde tendría que comprar todo para la cena

Una vez todo en mano se dirige hacia la cajera

b buenas tardes señor dice la cajera con un leve sonrojo en su cara

buenas tardes dice el pelinegro mientras le entrega lo que iba a comprar

Son 4300 yen señor

Tome entregándole el dinero

Muchas gracias por su compra señor

De nada , nos vemos

El pelinegro regresa a su departamento y empieza a ordenar sus ultimas cosa

Ya de noche y de haber terminado de cenar el pelinegro se dirige q su cuarto

Sobre se cama se encuentra una pequeña caja negra con símbolos en dorado,

Con una mirada nostálgica toma la pequeña caja y la abre.

Dentro se encontraba una cruz dorada con su nombre

Solo me trae malos recuerdos, tengo que olvidarlo

Cierra la caja y la guarda en una mesita de luz al lado de su cama

Mejor me voy a dormir dice mientras se acuesta en su cama

Esta cama si que es grandedice mientras estora todo su cuerpo

Bueno a dormir

 **Al día siguiente**

Priiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ( _alarma xd)_

Ahhh dice el pelinegro mientras se despertaba

Que hora es?

Mirando el despertador 10 am día domingo ( _el despertador tiene calendario jaja)_

No se porque puse el despertador a esta hora

Bueno e empezar el día

Ahora dándome cuenta no la he llamado para decirle que ya llegue

Debería llamarla? , no mejor no haci se molesta un poco jaja

El pelinegro se dirigió a la cocina donde prepararía su desayuno .

El resto del día se el pelinegro se la paso preparando y ordenando sus papeles para su trabajo.

Ya era de tarde, eran las 5: 17 de la tarde . El pelinegro decidió salir y dar un paseo por la ciudad. Caminando un par de calles llego a un parque donde vio a mucha personas. La mayoría eran jóvenes que por la hora debían de estar divirtiéndose además de haber algunas familias jugando también

Dando unos pasos se metió en medio de la multitud de personas . Se podía escuchar sus risas y la felicidad con la que hablaban

Parece que por ahora puedo tener una vida tranquila

Mmm parece que llamo la atención

El pelinegro se había dado cuenta de que las caminar las personas lo miraban mucho , en especial la chicas que decían cosas como _que guapo , es extranjero? , mira lo alto que es_

Fuuu ( _suspiro)_

Era de esperarse que llamara la atención , resaltaba mucho entre la gente , era un chico joven de unos 18 años pelo negro atado en forma de caballo que llegaba hasta sus hombros , ojos azules profundos (¿?) , un físico delgado pero con músculos bien tonificados , pero lo que mas lo hacia resaltar era su altura media 1m 90 cm

Luego de caminar un poco por el parque decidió volver a su departamento

Ya siendo de noche el pelinegro ya había terminado de cenar y ordenar todo para su primer día en la academia khuo

Ya yendo hacia su dormitorio el pelinegro se encontraba guardando algunas cosas en su maletín para mañana en este momento un circulo de comunicación apareció en su oreja derecha

Hola , lucifer

Como te encuentras Kaiser

Lucifer como estas

Porque no me llamaste antes

No tenia ganas

Fiuu ( _suspiro)_ sabes que te podría castigar por esto jovencito

Y de que manera lo aria lucifer sama

La próxima vez que nos veamos lo sabrás, y no me llames lucifer usa mi nombre dijo lucifer como un berrinche

Perdón por haberte avisado antes es que estaba ocupado

Lo se , mañana tendrás tu primer día de trabajo en la academia de mi hermanita

Si , pero no lo entiendo porque mandarme de maestro aquí

Es para que las ayudes

Ayudar?

Si después te lo explicare

Bueno

Nos vemos Kaiser sensei

Nos vemos lucifer sama

V – ahhhh bueno mañana a trabajar , mejor me voy a dormir

 **Al día siguiente**

Priiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ( _alarma jajaj xd )_

Viktor se levanta de la cama se ducha y luego se dirige a la cocina para desayunar .

Termina su desayuno y sale de su departamento , mira la hora

V – son las 7: 15 faltan 15 minutos para que empiece las clases

El pelinegro entra al entrar al instituto escucha como los estudiantes hablan al verlo pasar

 _Mira ese chico , que alto der universitario , que estará haciendo aquí , mira que atractivo , pídele su numero_

El pelinegro paso como si nada y se dirigió a la oficina del director

 _Toc toc_

Si que necesita!

soy el nuevo profesor

Espero un momento

Pase por favor

gracias

Kaiser entro a la oficina del director

Buenos días soy la directora de la academia me llamo akira shimako

hola buenos días soy el profesor transferido

Si lose la verdad me sorprende mucho tu curriculilum , ser profesor a los 18 años es muy sorprendente , además de haberte transferido en el ultimo semestre

si es que estaba ansioso por trabajar jaja

Me alegra mucho oírlo , le diré a la secretaria que te lleve y te presente a tu clase

ok gracias

Al tocar el timbre Kaiser Salió de la oficina donde afuera lo esperaba la secretaria

Hola saludo la secretaria me llamo sirui kojiba es un gusto conocerlo mm

Achwalt , Kaiser achwalt

Un gusto achwalt sensei , lo llevare a su aula

Gracias

Caminaron hasta llegar al frente del salón 1-3 . La secretaria fue la primera en entrar Kaiser le siguió

Buenos días alumnos dijo sirui , quiero presentarles a quien será su nuevo profesor de matemáticas . Por favor pase dejo sirui .

Kaiser dio un camino hasta estar al frente de la clase

Buenos días chichos a partir de este semestre seré su nuevo profesor de matemáticas

Se escucharon unos ohhh y kyaaa ( _xd)_ por parte de los alumnos . Mientras estos murmuraban sirui se acerco a viktor dándole un buena suerte y retirándose del salón

Bueno chiscos mi nombre es Kaiser Achwalt y como soy nuevo en esto y no nos conocemos porque no empezamos con unas preguntas

De entre los alumnos se para una chica delgada cabello negro corto , ojos purpuras y llevaba puesto unos anteojos de color azul de forma ovaladas

Buenos días sensei mi nombre es sona shitori soy la representante de la clase y presidenta del consejo escolar

 _Haci que es ella eh , no se parece q su hermana , ella tiene un aire de seriedad_

Buenos días shitori san alguna tiene alguna pregunta?

Si sensei cuantos años tiene y como llego a hacer profesor

Esta pregunta parece que todos querían hacer debido a que viktor era un adolescente y todos parecían estar ansiosos por la respuesta

Tengo 18 años y me llegue a hacer profesor debido a que en la acadia y la universidad me salte algunos años por mis notas dijo Kaiser

Ahhhh , wow dijeron los alumnos , parecían estar sorprendidos

Otra chica levanto la mano , era la que mas sobresalía debido a su cabello carmesí y una gran figura

Hola sensei me llamo Rias Gremory quería preguntarle cual es su nacionalidad

 _Es idéntica a su hermana_ pensó Kaiser

De nuevo todos los alumnos parecían ansiosos

Bueno es difícil de explicar mi nacionalidad pero para que no se queden con la duda soy de origen alemán

Oooh Alemán , nunca pensé que seria alemán murmuraron algunos alumnos

Bueno chicos voy a tomar asistencia dijo el pelinegro

Una vez termino de tomar asistencia viktor comenzó a dar las clases

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnn _(estoy pobre para los sonidos jaja )_

Recreo chicos salgan

Kaiser salió del salón y se dirigió hacia la sala de profesores . Abrió os puerta y no habia nadie , se sentó en la mesa _( obvio que es en la silla )_ para descansar y pensar

 _Haci que rias y sona , ellas dos son las hermanas menores de Lucifer y Leviathan , además de Akeno Himejima la reina de Gremory san y tsubaki shinra la reina de Sitri san_

Bueno cuando terminen las clases tendré que hablar con ella

Las clases fueron normales a excepción de que el pelinegro llamaba mucho la atención tanto de alumnas como la de algunas profesoras

Faltaba poco para que terminaran las clases eran las 5:37 de la tarde

 **Riiiiiinnnnnnnnn** _( el sonido que todos amamos )_

Los alumnos empezaron a salir del aula

Gremory san , Shitori san , Himejima san y tsubaki san podrían esperar hay algo que les tengo que decir dijo viktor en la puerta del salón

Claro sensei respondieron las chicas

Cuando todos los alumnos salieron a excepción de las 4 Kaiser cerro la puerta

Que sucede sensei , dijo Rias , que tiene que decirnos dijo Akeno

En ese momento Kaiser saco su callar que tenia puesto con un símbolo en ella

Las chicas al reconocer el símbolo en la hoja quedaron sorprendidas

Mejor hablemos en otro lugar dijo Kaiser mientras guardaba su callar con el símbolo lucifer en el

Vallamos al salón de mi club sensei dijo rias

Esta bien respondió el pelinegro

Unos minutos después los 5 se encontraban en el salón del club de la investigación de lo oculto _( no voy a describirla ya que la conocen )_

Tome sensei dijo Akeno ofreciéndole una taza de te

Gracias Himejima san esta delicioso dejo Kaiser luego de tomar un sorbo

De nada sensei respondió un poco sonrojada

Bueno que es lo que quería decirnos Kaiser sensei dijo Sona mientras dejaba su te en la mesa enfrente de ella

Bueno voy hacer directo Lucifer sama me envió para asegurarme de que su estadía en el mundo humano sea seguro contesto Kaiser

Pero si se trata de seguridad no tenemos ningún problema dijo Rias

Fuuu _(suspiro)_ miren señoritas siéndoles sincero ni yo se que hago aquí , Lucifer sama solo me ordeno que viniera aquí y me quedara hasta que me diera otra orden , haci que trabajare como profesor hasta que tenga que hacer otra cosa

Entiendo dijo medio suspirando Sona entonces no esta para vigilarnos

Exacto solo estoy aquí porque ser profesor en la academia fue mi única orden

Entonces sensei ser nuestro profesor es lo único que ara

Claro señoritas dijo Kaiser con una sonrisa , no voy a intervenir en su vida ni en su trabajo demoniaco solo seré su profesor y nada mas

Eso es un alivio Kaiser sensei

Bueno chicas eso es lo único que tenia que decirles ,nos vemos dijo Kaiser despidiéndose con la manos mientras salía del club de lo oculto

 **Club de lo oculto**

Bueno Sona que piensas pregunto Rias

En un principio pensé que nos vigilaría pero parece que no , aunque el estar solo aquí no es lo único que va hacer Dijo Sona pensando

Crees que esta mintiendo pregunto Rias

No lo creo aunque lo que el que solo este aquí no puede su su único propósito

Es cierto , porque Lucifer sama enviaría a su sirviente para que solo diera clases

Ara ara quizás Lucifer sama solo se preocupa por su hermanita dijo Akeno

Si quisieran vigilarlas enviarían al alguien de sus clanes no a alguien de Lucifer sama opimo Tsubaki

Bueno el dijo que esa era su orden hasta que le dieran otra

Lo único que queda es esperar haber que pasa dijo rias

Es lo único que podemos hacer

Bueno rias Tsubaki y yo nos tenemos que ir dijo Sona mientras se levanta del sillon

Bueno Sona , Tsubaki nos vemos mañana

Hasta mañana Rias , Akeno dijeron mientras salían del club

 **Fuera de la academia**

Fuuu _(suspiro)_ ya les dije lo que les tenia que decir, supongo que tengo que decírselo a Lucifer

El pelinegro salía de la academia para ir a su departamento

 _Mm y esta aura oscura de quien será , Parece que hay uno suelto, será mejor que lo elimine_

En una parte de la ciudad podía verse una niña de unos 12 años correr mie tras era perseguida por una clase de monstruo con una extraña mascara blanca

Haaaaa ayudaa! Ayudeme gritaba la niña desesperada

Grooooohhh _(no se como se escribe un rugido xd)_ rugía el monstruo

El pelinegro se habia dado cuenta de la presencia de la criatura , asegurándose de que no lo viera nadie decide ir a toda velocidad para eliminar al monstruo

En unos segundos Kaiser queda a una cuadra de la chica y su perseguidor

Un hollow _( hueco en español )_ , que hace un hollow aquí murmura Kaiser , bueno no importa

El hollow ya estaba encima a de la niña que habia caído al suelo, el hollow decide atacar de un mordisco a la niña . Cuando estaba a unos centímetros de morderla el pelinegro salta y de un golpe rompe su mascara, y de esta forma el hollow empieza a desaparecer

La niña abre los ojos y se encuentra al pelinegro al frente suyo

Que paso? Donde esta el monstruo?

Lo elimine, tranquilízate no pasara nada, dime niña como fue que moriste

Al frente de Kaiser no habia una niña sino el fantasma de una

No lo se, no recuerdo nada, no se que hacer

Kaiser alza su mano y acaricia su cabeza

No te preocupes te enviare a un lugar mejor

Kaiser Envuelve su mano en una aura blanca , luego introduce su mano en el cuerpo fantasmal de la niña

Q que pasa dijo la niña asustada

Al sacar su mano el cuerpo de la niña empieza a resplandecer

Ahora podrás descansar en paz

El cuerpo de la niña comienza a resplandecer con mayor intensidad

Gracias señor , ahora podre estar con mi familia dice la niña mientras caían lagrimas por sus ojos

Luego de un destello blanco al fantasma de la niña desaparece

Bueno nunca pensé encontrarme un hollow aquí, será mejor que me valla

El pelinegro comienza a caminar en la dirección de su apartamento.

Una ves dentro de su DP y de haber terminado de cenar Kaiser invoca un circulo de comunicación en su oreja

Hola Lucifer

Que sucede Kaiser, todo salió bien en la academia?

Si si ya le comunique de mi presencia a las señoritas

Y como se lo tomaron pregunto Lucifer

Bien, parecían sorprendas , no se esperaban a un sirviente tuyo

Jaja rio lucifer

Bueno hay algo mas que tenga que hacer? Pregunto Kaiser

Si te tengo otra orden, dice mie tras aparece un circulo de tele transportación de donde sale un sobre con el emblema lucifer

Que es esto? Pregunta Kaiser

Un permiso

Permiso para que?

Para que las entrenes

Entrenar dice el pelinegro un poco sorprendido

Si , a partir de ahora tendrás que entrenarlas

Entiendo pero porque? Pregunta el pelinegro

Bueno ya tendrías que saberlo

Si lo entiendo pero tan pronto?

Si quiero que estén preparadas, ademas parece que adelantaran el compromiso de Rias

Ahhhh ahora si, y quien es el tipo dice Kaiser un poco mas interesado

Raiser fénix murmura lucifer

Un fenix eh jaja sera interesante, luego mándame información de el y sus sirvientes

Bueno eso es todo cariño

Ok adiós mi reina jajá

La comunicación se corto y Kaiser se fue a su dormitorio

Buen haci que se termino la tranquilidad. Pero debo admitir que sera interesante entrenarlas

 **Fin**

Bueno se que es algo lento y pesado pero no sabia como comenzar .como vieron le esta historia tendrá muchos cambios .

El prota no es iseei sino este personaje que invite pero tranquilos iseei aparecerá mas adelante y con unos cambios .

Este fic comienza 2 años antes el la del canon por lo tanto de aquí a unos cap todo sera inventado . Además pondré personajes de otras series ademas de poderes u argumentos de otras series , y argumentos que inventare

Como vieron nuestro porta es un sirviente de lucifer con un pasdo desconocido las chicas son 2 años menores y la aparición de un hollow de Beach

Bueno aquí termina espero que les haya gustado


End file.
